The present invention relate to method and a device for generating an error signal in a motor vehicle respectively.
In modern vehicles, the brake lamps are generally controlled as a function of a brake pedal actuation. To this end, a brake lights switch is activated by the brake pedal operated by the driver. The position of this switch signals a brake actuation, and, apart from the brake light control, can also be utilized, for example, for controlling the engine and/or the transmission. A defect in such a brake lights switch must be detected as quickly and as reliably as possible, since a defective brake lights switch can signify that different vehicle functions are not being properly executed.